Please Save Me (A SkyLox Fanfic)
by KyaraDoesFanfics
Summary: Sky is an abused high schooler and thinks no one will save him from his father when he meets Ty. RATED M FOR POSSIBLE RAPE SCENES!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: WAZZUP MAI ROSES! Kyara here with a fanfic loosely based off of PercyJacksonLover03's story 'I'll Stand By You' and its sequel 'Save Me Again', which I have recently reread. If you haven't read those stories yet, they are amazing and quite sad at times. GO READ THEM! ouo Anyways, I won´t be accepting OCs for this story. ALSO! REGARDING TLotRD, NO MORE OCs PLEASE! Anyways, onto da storeh! Enjoi mai Roses! (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) All da cookies for you! ouo**

 **Sky's POV**

My alarm starts going off and I wake with a groan, wobbily getting out of bed. I stretch as best as I can, despite being in pain from last night's 'fun', as my monster of a dad puts it. I quietly get dressed for school and, after grabbing my backpack, sneak out of the window to avoid getting beaten and/or raped before school. God... why does my dad have to beat me? Why does he blame Mom's death on me? These thoughts run through my head as the memory of the worst day of my life flashes through my mind.

 _FLASHBACK!_

 _My mom, dad, and 15 year old me were in the car, driving to my friend's house for a party I had been invited to. I was so happy that I was willing to tell my parents my biggest secret ever! So, I worked up the courage and cleared my throat. "Mom? Dad? I have to tell you something." I said, my voice wavering slightly. My mom turns to me and smiles that loving smile of hers._

 _"What is it, sweetie?" she asks. I take a deep breath._

 _"I-I´m g-gay..." I said. The car was silent for a few moments before I felt a hand wrapping around my throat. It was my dad. He was choking me as best as he could while screaming, 'I WILL NOT HAVE A GAY FAG FOR A SON! NEVER IN A MILLION FUCKING YEARS!', my mom shouting, 'Derrick! He's our son! We'll love him no matter what!' Dad's elbow bumped the steering wheel, sending us swerving off of the roan into a telephone pole. My dad, in his search for Mom, grabbed my arm, thinking I was her. When he saw it was me, he threw my arm away in disgust as he continued his search for Mom. I found her before him and I gagged at the sight: my mom, completely mangled in a pool of blood. She smiles weakly at me and says the last words I'd ever hear from her: 'I'll always love you, Sky...' and then she closed her eyes and fell into a sleep she'd never wake up from._

 _FLASHBACK OVER!_

As the memory passes in my mind, I'm left with a few tears in my eyes, which I quickly wipe away. I look at the sky and smile, despite the horrible abusivve father at home. I have a feeling today will be... interesting.

 **Ty's POV**

I smile at my mom and hug her before leaving the house for my first day at my new school. I smile at the clear blue sky as I walk down the street to the school. I notice a boy around my age running across the street from me, wearing a black shirt with grey accents, similar pants, red hi-tops, and sunglasses as well as an amulet. I notice a backpack on his back and assume he's heading to the school. I smile and continue walking towards the school, unaware that the boy I saw was the same one I'd fall head over heels for.

 **A/N: Wow! This is a very short chapter! I know its short, but this is just to kick start the story! The chapters will be longer than this once I get going. Anyways, be sure to review, fave, and follow! BAI MAI ROSES! ouo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sky's POV**

I quickly rush to my first hour class, Pre-Calculus, and sigh with relief when I get to my seat before the bell rings. To pass the time, I start sketching pictures of a stunningly handsome boy with purple dragon wings. ( **A/N: Yus! #EnderloxReference** ) The bell rings, signaling the start of class. I put my art supplies away when I notice a very handsome boy with reddish brown hair covering one of his stunning crimson eyes walk into the room. The teacher smiles at the boy and turns to us.

"Class. This is Ty Ellis, a new student. Ty, why don't you take the empty seat next to Sky?" she says with a friendly smile. The boy, Ty, nods and walks towards my seat, sitting in the empty one next to me. I try not to stare at his crimson eyes as I introduce myself.

"Hi there. I'm Sky." I say with a nod. "The gay fag..." I whisper to myself, hoping Ty didn't hear. He doesn't seem to as he shyly introduces himself. I smile, feeling a strange connection with Ty.

"I'm Ty. So, what do we need for the class?" he asks, his voice sounding highly melodious to me. I smile.

"All you need is a notebook, planner, and a pencil." I say as he takes the items out of his backpack as I list them off. Ty shyly smiles.

"Thanks..." he says as the teacher starts the lesson.

Soon, class is over quicker than I expect. I glance at Ty and see that he's packing up. I tap him lightly on the shoulder and he turns to look at me with a 'Hmm?'

"Hey. Can I see your schedule real quick?" I ask. Ty nods and hands me the piece of paper. I look over the list of classes, a small grin slowly forming on my face. "Looks like we have every class together! I can show you where to go now!" I say happily after returning the slip of paper to him. Ty grins.

"Great! I can't wait to have classes with you!" he says happily. I grin as well as we rush to our second period, Astronomy. Throughout the class, we end up trying to make the other person laugh with goofy faces and silly notes, even some weird notes. If the teacher had seen us, he didn't care to tell us to stop. In fact, throughout all of the first half of the day, we end up just trying to make the other guy laugh, ignoring the lesson of the day in each class. Sooner than we expect, lunch time arrives. I grin.

"Hey. Wanna come sit with me at lunch?" I ask with a hopeful look in my eyes. Ty laughs.

"Of fucking course I wanna sit with my new best friend!" he says with a grin. I grin as well, happy to actually have a friend for once and even more happy that my new handsome friend considers me his best friend.

 **Ty's POV**

As I walk onto the school campus, I smile at the building, walking slowly towards the principal's office for my schedule. Once I have it, I wander towards my first hour class, Pre-Calculus with Mrs. Brandelez. Right as the bell rings, I walk into the class. Mrs. Brandelez smiles and clears her throat, getting the attention of the entire class. I notice the boy from earlier staring at me as the teacher introduces me.

"Class. This is Ty Ellis, a new student. Ty, why don't you take the seat next to Sky?" she asks with a smile. I nod and turn towards the boy from earlier, or Sky as the teacher calls him, and sit in the empty seat. The boy, Sky, seems pretty nervous around me and he keeps almost staring into my eyes before I clear my throat. Sky looks away quickly, a faint red blush on his cheeks as he introduces himself properly.

"Hi there. I'm Sky." he says with a highly melodious voice. I think he says something else, but it could be my imagination. I ignore it and shyly introduce myself, feeling a strange connection with him and smiling internally.

"I'm Ty. So, what do we need for the class?" I ask him. He smiles as he tells me the list.

"All you need is a notebook, a planner, and a pencil." he says while I take out the supplies he mentions. I smile shyly.

"Thanks..." I say right as Mrs. Brandelez starts the lesson.

Too soon, the class is over. I sigh as I pack up my things when Sky taps me on the shoulder. I turn towards him with a slight 'Hmm?' as he asks me a question.

"Hey. Can I see your schedule real quick?" he asks. I nod and hand him the piece of paper that has my schedule on it. Sky looks at it, a small grin slowly forming on his face. He turns to me and hands me the paper. "Looks like we have every class together! I can show you where to go now!" he says happily. I grin as well.

"Great! I can't wait to have classes with you!" I say happily. Sky's grin grows slightly as he leads me to second hour, Astronomy.

 **Sky's POV**

I grin and drag Ty towards the cafeteria, where the scent of pizza is wafting towards us in a delicious cloud. Suddenly, a group of very slutty girls walks in front of us, their leader smiling in what I think is supposed to be a seductive way as she slowly walks towards me, backing me up into a wall.

"Well, hello there cutie. Why don't you come sit with us at lunch and we'll show you a good time after school." she says with what I think is supposed to be a seductive purr at the end. Normally, a guy would take up this offer in a heartbeat, but since I don't swing that way, it did absolutely nothing to me. "Your friend here can come with too. I can have one of my girls give him some attention." she continues, with a wink to Ty, who doesn't seem affected by their flirtation. I try not to look disgusted by their 70 pounds of makeup and their slutty clothes as I gently push her off of me.

"I was going to sit with my friend, so thanks, but no thanks ladies." I say as I walk back to Ty. The leader glares at me and stomps her foot.

"No one rejects Trisha Bielschmit! This isn't over, boys." she snaps at us as she walks away with her group of girls, their asses shaking as they walk, or, as I see it, waddle, away. I sigh and shake my head.

"Sluts... I bet they won't cause much trouble for us. Come on, Ty. There's pizza to eat!" I say with a grin to Ty, who grins back as we both start running towards the scent of pizza. As soon as we enter the cafeteria, we run to the empty line and, since we are among the first people to get there, manage to go in and out really quickly, getting our pizza slices with happy grins. I don't notice the group of jocks that normally sit with the sluts glaring at me, but Ty does. One of the jocks flips him off while another drags his finger across his throat in a threatening way. I don't notice Ty pale slightly as I wolf down my pizza like its my last meal ever. Ty clears his throat and turns towards me. I look up with a questioning 'Hmm?' He sighs and shakes his head.

"Forget about it..." he says. I glance to my left and I see the jocks and the sluts giving me and Ty death glares. I pale slightly.

"Oh... so that's what it was... let's try to ignore them, ok?" I say with a friendly smile. Ty nods. "So, what goes on at home for you?" I ask with that same smile on my face. Ty smiles as well.

"Well, my mom Tris works at the local grocery store and my other mom, Sarah, she works from home. She runs her own business in making t-shirts with funny quotes and jokes." he says with a straight face. My eyes widen. _His mother is a lesbian? Well, good for her! At least she can be open about her sexuality, unlike me..._ I think sadly in my mind. I notice Ty staring at me out of the corner of my eye. I turn to him.

"Yes, Ty?" I ask. Ty chuckles.

"I asked you about your family." he says. My eyes widen and I choke slightly on the bite of pizza I was chewing. Ty slaps my back a couple times, a worried look on his face. "You ok?" he asks quickly. I nod and take a deep breath. I mean, how would you explain to your new best friend that your father abuses and rapes you just because of your sexuality? ( **A/N: Yus! I forgot to mention in the first A/N on last chapter that there will be a little breaking of the poor, already beaten up and badly abused 4th wall throughout this story.** ) I take a deep breath and turn to him.

"W-well, its just me and my dad and... well... h-he like to p-play rough a lot s-so I get real banged up s-sometimes."I say with a nervous chuckle. Ty raises an eyebrow, but doesn't question when I tell him that I don't really wanna talk about this anymore. After that, we eat our lunch in silence. Soon, the bell rings, signaling the end of lunch and the start of 6th period, American History. I get up at the same time as Ty and we go to throw our lunch trays away. I smile at Ty as we walk towards our class, unaware of the fate that would happen to me in a few minutes.

 **A/N: You knew this would be coming out soon after I post the story! You all knew! Anyways, I hope y'all enjoied this chapter of 'Please Save Me'! Don't forget to follow, fave, and review! *drags Ty and Sky through the 4th wall* There's already a giant hole , so, may as well start a little dare thing with the characters!**

 **Sky: Help...**

 **Ty: Send help...**

 **Me: And send in dares! *ties the two to a chair so they don't run back to the story* Anyways, BAI MAI ROSES!**

 **(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) Cookies for dayz! ouo**


	3. AN

**Guys... I've been getting a lot of hate because I'm apparently a gay hating bitch... look, if you guys don't like me, then I'll just leave... I'll fucking delete my account and disappear from the Internet entirely... I knew my writing was shitty... you all were just trying to be nice and mane me feel good about myself, but you all were lying to me... I even bet you hate me, Nyx, but you can't bear to tell me... I'll just... go... I've been dealing with a lot of shit in real life, and I was using this place as my safe haven, but now... now I don't feel welcome here... you guys don't seem to like me anymore, so... I'll just delete this account and disappear from the Internet for good... signing off for probably the last time ever... stay #Rossome, guys...  
~KyaraDoesFanfics**


	4. You Guys Are So Sweet

**Wow... you guys are amazing... I've been reading all of your nice and caring reviews that you've left for me and I've cried over how sweet and caring you guys are! Thank you all SOOO much for the support and encouragement to keep writing and to not disappear from the Internet! I mean this from the very bottom of my heart! In honor of all of you, I'm going to be writing a short one-shot (whether its Undertale or MC, I don't know yet) that will involve anyone who sends in their favorite OC (or the one they use all the time, like Kyara for me x3) through a review on this specific A/N. Feel free to include as much detail as you can so I can really get the character incorporated into the story. This is the form:**

 **Name:**

 **Age:**

 **Gender:**

 **(Depending on if its Undertale or not) Monster or Human:**

 **Monster Type:**

 **(If its MC) Any relation to an MC YouTuber:**

 **Personality:**

 **Looks:**

 **Well... thank you all sooooo much for the continued support and for being there for me... stay #Rossome and I will see you later, my Roses!**


	5. Where Have I BEEN!

p style="text-align: center;"strongWassup mai Roses! Kyara here after being dead for months! I'M STILL ALIVE! OoO Anyways, this is just a small update letting you guys know I'm OK! NOTHING HAS HAPPENED TO ME! I DIDN'T LEAVE THE INTERNET! I'VE JUST BEEN GROUNDED AND ON A DIFFERENT WEBSITE CALLED THAT IS FUCKING AWESOME! I RUN A BUNCH OF GROUPS IF YOU WANNA MEET UP WITH ME THERE! ouo This is the link to my Quotev profile: a href=" KyaraRose"Kya's Quotev/a I hope to meet you guys there! I'll see you later my Roses! Stay #Rossome!/strong/p 


End file.
